


Getting on with Life

by Inuy21



Series: Modern Thedas AU [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern Thedas, Party, Welcome Home, celebration, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: After some time apart, going to a party is the last thing Elissa wants to do. If only the party wasn't in celebration of Alistair's return home.





	Getting on with Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a GIF prompt over on Tumblr.

She hadn’t stopped touching him since he had walked through the door this morning. Not that she could be blamed. A lazy smile curved Alistair’s lips as he looked down at their linked fingers. He had missed Elissa as much as he had been allowed during his year of meditation. 

There hadn’t been a lot of time, but the ache had never completely stopped. Now his chest felt full to bursting even though he was relaxed. Reclining against the passenger seat, Alistair let his eyes take in the view out the front windshield. He had never much thought of Denerim as home, but damn had he missed this place. Of course it could have been more to do with the woman sitting next to him. 

He turned his head, looking at his girlfriend. She had let her red hair grow out so it was now past her shoulders and inching halfway down her back with a slight wave. Her face looked a little more freckled letting him know she had been outside a little too much. His eyes lingered down her body, remembering the softness of her belly, hips, and thighs—not that he was going to mention the miniscule weight gain—that he had so enjoyed this afternoon. 

His time away had changed a lot of things, but Alistair was grateful that Elissa had remained steadfast throughout their separation. At least he hoped she had since he hadn’t been allowed any contact with the outside world. Plus they had both been too ecstatic at finally being together that they didn’t get a real chance to talk in-depth. Now, he wished he had taken the time. 

“What is it?” Elissa asked, glancing at Alistair then back to the road.

“Huh?” Confusion overrode his system as he sat up a little straighter. His stare had gone back to looking out the window, but now he focused once more on Elissa. 

“You were smiling one minute, then the next time I looked at you it had disappeared,” she explained, her eyebrows cinching together even as she concentrated on the road. 

A huff of laughter parted Alistair’s lips. “Just thinking. How everything’s changed. How much I missed you.” He lifted the hand in his and brought it to his lips, making her giggle as his stubble and lips brushed over her skin. 

“Have I changed so much in the last year?” she suddenly questioned while shooting another glance at him. A smile remained on her lips but her grey eyes were curious. 

He stretched his free hand across his body to flip the ends of her hair. “You let it grow out. I thought you didn’t like long hair,” he commented. 

“I never said that…did I?” 

Her nose wrinkled as she thought and Alistair couldn’t keep in the laugh. “I suppose I just assumed. What with you having short hair since we met.” He shrugged and pursed his lips, feeling a bit of an ass for mentioning it. 

Elissa sighed, tugging on their connected hands. “I just wanted a bit of a change, I suppose. Do you like it better shorter? I can always have it cut.” She didn’t want to admit that she had grown it out for him, especially if he didn’t like it. 

“No!” He stopped her before she could go on, if she was going to say more. “I like it long, gives me more to play with.” 

When Elissa laughed, he joined her relieving whatever tension had been building. Afterwards the car became silent except for the music playing on the radio. Alistair hummed along with the song, wanting to break the silence but now unsure of what to say next. 

After almost five years of knowing each other, it came as a surprise how immature their relationship had been. Before he had left for Therinfal Redoubt, Alistair had thought things between them had been unshakable. Now, however, he felt…out of place. Oh he still loved Elissa more than life itself, but he was a different person now, wasn’t he? Had she become a different person while he had been gone?

“I should turn back,” Elissa murmured, having second thoughts about attending this so-called party, as her hand gripped the steering wheel. 

Alistair noticed that they were about to turn into the driveway of his friend’s house. His heart sped up a bit, nervous and yet excited to see all his Templar buddies. They were sending him off in style now that he was to join the Seekers, or at least that’s what he had been told over the text messages. Not that he wanted or needed a graduation party of sorts from his friends. 

The car stopped moving, and Elissa rested her forehead against the steering wheel. “I don’t want to share you,” she grumbled, then pulled in a shaky breath. She wasn’t going to cry, dammit! 

A large warm hand settled on her back, gently rubbing. Elissa bit her lip and pressed her head harder against the steering wheel. She was being selfish and she knew it. 

“It’s one night, sweet, and then I’ll be coming home with you.” He made sure his tone was gentle and stable. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle in bed with her and talk the night away, but there was also the overwhelming urge to see his friends after the isolation of the last year. “I promise you’ll have me all to yourself for a few days.”

A broken laugh shook her body. “I think I might need a few years, if that’s okay?” She finally turned to look at her boyfriend, one side of her lip pulled up in a wobbly smirk. 

Alistair laughed, his fingers tangling in her long hair. He leaned down to rub the tip of his nose against hers and then pressed a quick kiss to her lips. She lifted her head, the heels of hands digging into her eyes. Then she was being pulled forward. Her face landed against Alistair’s shoulder and his breath tickled her ear. 

“Liss, you can have me for the rest of our lives if that’s what you want.”

Her breathing stopped for a second then a gasp escaped. He surely didn’t mean…? Did he? “Alistair?” She tried to pull away, but he wouldn’t let her. 

His cheeks were burning. He had meant the words to be a promise for the future, but now as he replayed them he could hear the ring of a proposal in it. He had been thinking of proposing even before he had left, but he had wanted to do things right and leaving for a year after getting engaged seemed unfair to her. Swallowing the lump in his throat Alistair pulled back, keeping his hand cradling the back of her head. 

“I didn’t mean…I mean I did, but not like that…like this.” He sighed and closed his eyes. 

Elissa sat there for a moment, eyes wide and heart pumping erratically. Her lips moved but nothing came out. He didn’t mean it? But he did? Something akin to fear and pleasure burst inside her. 

She brought her hands up to cup his face. “I love you, Alistair. More than I thought possible.”

His lips slammed against hers, his teeth nipping until she opened and allowed his tongue to slide between them. She moaned, hands grappling to get a good hold on his short hair. Alistair started to surge forward, to push her back, but was quickly reminded that they were still in the car. 

Elissa laughed against his lips, pushing him back until they were separated. She licked her lips, fingers wiping the corners of any residual saliva. “So did we just get engaged?” A playful smile lit her face even though she was nervous. 

Before Alistair could answer there came a banging on both sides of the car. Elissa jumped, turning to see who was disturbing them and ended up elbowing the steering wheel and setting off the horn. Loud laughter rang from the outside causing Elissa to frown and turn on Alistair. An apologetic smile flashed on his face as his shoulders rolled in a shrug then without a word he opened the door and slid out. 

With a scoff, Elissa opened her own door to the cheerful babble of their friends. Well most of them were Alistair’s friends. She knew a few of the people from college where she and Alistair had met, but most of them were Templar recruits that Alistair had worked alongside. Friends from before she ever knew him. 

Closing and locking her car up, she looked over the roof to see her boyfriend elbowing one of his buddies while he had another in a headlock. There was laughter and smiles on all their faces until Alistair asked if Cullen would be joining them. Silence enveloped the group as emotions were diminished and eyes nervously looked from one person to another. 

Elissa’s breath caught in her throat. She knew that look, had only seen it a few times but it was never a good sign. Whatever had happened to Cullen it wouldn’t be spoken of here tonight. Alistair threw her a look, in the growing darkness it was hard to decipher but she was aware how much her boyfriend had liked the younger recruit. 

Chatter started to build again as Elissa walked around the car to join the small group and comfort Alistair if she could. However, a round of congratulations and pats on the back went around causing Alistair’s smile to reappear. The fate of one Templar or ex-Templar would soon be forgotten for the night so the fun could commence. It was easier for all of them, and while she hated such an attitude she couldn’t blame any of them. 

“Come on, Al, the party is waiting for you,” one of the guys on Alistair’s far side crowed. 

Elissa wondered if the man was already drunk. It wouldn’t surprise her, but now instead of wanting to join in the celebration she just wanted to leave. Sure she had enjoyed the parties for a time but not anymore. She would rather just sit and have an actual conversation with her true friends. The thought made her feel old…older than her 24 years. 

She glanced at Alistair, his brown eyes studying her as he still chatted with his friend. A goofy smile spread across his lips and he held out a hand. Elissa took it, letting herself be pulled forward and into the circle. His friends acknowledged her, lifting a hand in greeting or saying hello, but then immediately turned back to the man of the hour. 

Elissa snuggled as close as she could to Alistair’s side, slipping an arm around his waist to mirror his hold on her. Times like this made her wish she was far shorter than her 6’2’’ boyfriend, instead of coming up to his chin. Of course that also made it easier for him to bend down and press a kiss to the top of her head as they walked toward the open gate. 

Music mixed with the buzz of conversation as they entered the backyard packed with people. She wondered how many Alistair actually knew. By the end of the night, knowing her boyfriend, he would meet all of them. As they walked around the vacant pool, she saw a few people perk up. Some waved and a handful ran over to congratulate Alistair on his promotion to Seeker. 

Elissa was forced to step back so her boyfriend could once again be swarmed by well-wishers. The scent of alcohol was strong in the air. It was also laced with the appetizing smell of grilled food. She and Alistair had snacked before leaving the house, but now she was starving. With a quick glance toward Alistair, Elissa saw a beer being thrust in his hand and a plate of food being set on a nearby table. 

She stood back, letting Alistair’s friends have their turn with him as she scanned the crowd for familiar faces. Elissa didn’t feel like hovering and she knew if she stayed she would want to shove her way to his side. So instead she wandered a bit, finding a cooler full of beers and wine coolers. Grabbing a beer she then made a beeline for the food. 

As she filled her plate, her eyes still searched for someone to talk to. If she couldn’t find anyone, then she would just have to fight her way through the crowd now surrounding Alistair’s table. She didn’t want to be rude, but damn if she had to elbow some people out of the way she would!

Balancing her plate and beer, Elissa turned to see someone run out of the mob and the dreaded words “grey warden” hit her ears. Perhaps she was imaging it, just making it worse because she wasn’t by Alistair’s side. Her eyes tracked the body pushing its way toward a makeshift bar. Elissa groaned. They were not plying Alistair with that nasty concoction of alcohol!

“No, no, no,” she muttered to herself, feet shifting as she thought about just dropping her food on the grass. 

“Cousland! Is that you?”

Elissa rotated, looking for the owner of the voice. It didn’t take long when she finally saw the woman pushing her way through the crowd. A slight smile lit Elissa’s face.

“Aveline!” She could just hug the woman if her hands weren’t full. Instead Elissa said, “It’s good to see you again.”

“And you,” Aveline replied with a nod. “Alistair was getting worried, so I told him I’d find you and here you are safe and sound.”

Elissa laughed, careful of the full plate in her hand. “I need to set this down before I spill it.” She gestured to an emptied table and Aveline followed. “I was trying to be nice and give him time with his friends.”

Aveline nodded. “I feel I should warn you that they’re supplying your boyfriend with food and drinks.”

“So I noticed when I left him,” Elissa sighed. She picked at the food on her plate, shoving a few pieces into her mouth. Her gaze shot toward the bar even as her ears picked up on the cheering. She might as well let him have his fun. It was only one night. 

“Is everything alright?” Aveline asked a bit concerned. 

Elissa looked up, surprised. She and Aveline hadn’t been friends long. In fact, they had only started hanging out right before Alistair left last year, but Elissa had enjoyed the other woman’s company when having to sit through one of these parties—well after Elissa had stopped drinking her way through them. 

Sitting back in her seat, picking at the beer label, Elissa mumbled, “I don’t know.” She looked up at Aveline. “I just want to be home, ya know?”

Aveline chuckled. “Welcome to the club, lady. If it weren’t for Wesley I wouldn’t be here, either.” 

Elissa nodded, biting her lip. “What’s been going on the last year? I suppose I should have stayed in touch, but with Alistair gone I guess I just…” She shrugged, unsure of what to really say. 

Until Alistair returned it hadn’t felt right to come to such gatherings. Oh a few of her college friends had invited her to come with them, but she had thought it would have been awkward to show up without Alistair. 

“Hey, look, I don’t blame you for staying away. Girlfriends come and go, and the Templars know that better than most, unfortunately.” Aveline sighed. “In your case it’s even worse since you have connections to royalty and some of these jackasses think they can take advantage of that.”

Elissa let out a huff of laughter. “Right.” She picked up her beer and took a swig before digging into her food a little more. After a few seconds of silence, Elissa said, “I should’ve gotten your number. I didn’t even think of it until later.”

“I’m sure you had other things to occupy your time, Lady Cousland.” The title was made in jest, Aveline shooting Elissa a half smile. 

She groaned, throwing her head back before laughing. “How I wish that wasn’t true.” Elissa picked up a chip and popped it in her mouth. “Though I have to say, it was a lot easier focusing on school work even with my mother trying to get me to move back home.”

Aveline rolled her eyes. “Yes, it must be so difficult for you.”

Elissa pouted and was looking at her plate for something to throw at Aveline, but the moment was interrupted by shouts and cheers. Both women looked up and over at the rowdy crowd to see it moving toward the pool’s edge. 

Pushing her seat back, Elissa was already on the move shoving her way through the mob—too late. Water splashed and sprayed up into the air. The slight breeze blew mist over the crowd and she felt the cool water land on her face as the people around her started to disperse now that the dunking was over. All except a handful of guys were now raucously laughing. 

Alistair surfaced, gasping a little as his hands scrubbed his face then back into his hair. Elissa tilted her head to glare at the men until a soaked shirt came flying out of nowhere hitting one of them square in the face. More laughter burst out almost drowning out the noise of the party. 

“Liss.”

The sound of her name had her head turning back toward the pool. Alistair was staring at her, a smile playing on his lips. She was helpless against it, returning it with a shake of her head at the ridiculousness of it all. Then before she had time to react his hand lashed out and grabbed hers. 

She screamed as she plunged into the cold water headfirst. Disoriented it took her a minute to sputter to the surface and even longer for her senses to reconnect. A hand reached for her, started to pull her but she fought it. Her wits might still be scattered but she knew she was pissed at the person who was touching her. 

“Elissa, it’s me, calm down.” Alistair reached for her again and was splashed for his efforts. 

“I know it’s you! You’re the only one in the pool!” Elissa gathered her hair squeezing what water she could out of it while trying to untangle the mess. When she looked at Alistair the puppy dog eyes pulled at her heart. “Why, in the name of the Maker, did you pull me in?!”

Alistair cautiously approached her until they were almost nose to nose. “You left me.” When her mouth opened, his thumbs skimmed along her cheeks keeping her silent. “I know you don’t like coming to these get-togethers anymore, but I just wanted you to have some fun.”

Elissa closed her eyes and drew in a breath. “And you thought that pulling me into the pool, with my clothes on mind you, was a good idea?” Her grey eyes pierced him with a narrowed stare. 

Looking down, he saw the thin material of her blouse clinging scandalously to the curves of her bra-covered breasts. Alistair swallowed, reminding himself to behave lest he get into more trouble. Fingers snapped, bringing his eyes back up to hers.

“Focus, dear,” she breathed out, kicking her legs to press her body against his. 

Alistair’s arms wrapped around her waist as his nose nudged hers. “Fun. I want you to have fun. If that means I have to pull you into a pool then, yes, it was a good idea.” 

Elissa sighed, letting her forehead rest against his. A breath of laughter escaped and before she could say anything a chant broke out. 

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” 

Her eyes narrowed and she was thinking of turning and telling them to shut up when her gaze caught Alistair’s. There was a half-smile quirking one side of his lip and his eyes where a little brighter. He wanted her to have fun, so why hold back?

Throwing her arms up, her body surged forward in the water the few inches or millimeters keeping her apart from Alistair. His arms wrapped tighter around her body, at first moving up to press at her shoulders, but when their lips connected his hands raked down to cup her bottom and pull their lower halves closer. 

Whooping and whistles invaded the personal moment causing both of them pull apart and laugh. Foreheads, noses, and cheeks brushed against one another followed by light kisses. Elissa giggled as his nose and breath tickled her ear. 

“About earlier, in the car.” His teeth nipped at her lobe, pulling gently on the appendage. 

Elissa sucked in a breath, her heart beginning to pound against her chest. Fear flashed in her mind, worried that they weren’t ready even after so many years together. 

“I didn’t mean to propose even though I have been thinking about it for a while now.” Alistair pulled back to look at her. “But I wanted to give us time to adjust after this year apart. I didn’t…I don’t want you to marry someone I’m not anymore.”

Confusion clouded her features as her hold loosened. “You’re still you, Alistair.” He gave her that trademark smile that melted her heart and body. “But, you do have a point.” Elissa pressed her lips to his. “I want to reconnect before jumping into marriage. It was…hard living without you, knowing you were alive and well but unable to communicate. I want to hear about what you went through, how you’ve changed…if you’re able to tell me, that is.” 

She knew Templar and Seeker business could be top secret most of the time, but she always trusted Alistair to tell her what was going on if he could. 

Alistair nodded, his forehead bumping lightly against hers. “I promise to tell you everything I can, if you promise to tell me everything that happened with you while I was gone.”

A giant smile covered Elissa’s face and she tightened her hold on him again. “Of course! Did I mention that I’m glad you’re back?”

He chuckled, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. “I believe you showed me multiple times, love.”

“And I’ll show you even more when we get home and the day after that, and…”

Alistair covered her mouth. “I do need to rest at some point, if it pleases the lady.” When he received a nod, he uncovered her mouth and swooped in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to apologize for this mess. I wasn't quite satisfied with how it came out and I'm going to eventually write a piece of their early relationship days, but for now I felt that some backstory was needed to explain feelings/emotions between them. So this might end up getting re-edited later at some point...But for now I hope it was enjoyable and wasn't a big jumbled mess. 
> 
> Kudos and comments/critiques are always welcome.


End file.
